


Fall into the Marvel Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Multi, OC is a bamf, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no summary
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Why can't you be like your sister_

_Your such a failure_

_I wish i never gave birth to you, you child_

_I don't know what dad see's in you_

_Worthless_

_Bitch_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_you should just die_

All my life no one's ever love me or show me love except one person, my Nanny Liliana Grace Peterson, she was an old lady in her 70's who didn't agree with my parents. My parents always favor my older sister Hailey and older brother Tyler, both tall, Pretty with their nice gray eyes and perfect hair, Academically great and Athletically great as well. Me I'm short at 5 foot 2, I have thick Caramel brown color hair yes it's Natural, it's naturally style into Ringlets and i have Hazel eyes not Gray and instead of an hourglass figure i have curves in the right places but not like a model or Athlete, I have the body of a swimmer but in my parents eyes i'm a mistake, Imperfect someone who shouldn't exist. I love to read books and write yet when i told them i wanted to do Photography, Journalism or art as my Career they told me i was being Childish and to grow up.

Nanna as i call my Nanny help me cope by sitting me down and watching movies with me, Marvel being my favorites. I always wanted to be as Sarcastic and Smart as Tony, Brave and Selfless Like Steve when he sacrifice everything for his country after he lost his friend Bucky, Pretty and Badass like Pepper and Natasha, Funny and cute like Bruce, Able to hide my Emotions like Clint but let them out around those i trust. 

My name is Leilani Ruby Edmundson, i'm 23 years old now and i'm none of these things, I'm a loner who loves anything Artistic, who knows her way around Technology after watching Iron man all three movies, I wore my heart on my sleeve i know this, my family use it against me, I'm semi-childish due to never being able to be a child except around Nanna, I know how to speak six different languages, English, Spanish, French, Russian and ASL and an Fluent in Chinese, I like to cuss a lot it helps me vent my anger, I grew up in New Orleans Louisiana most my life till me and my family move to New York when i was 15. I got into a lot of illegal stuff when i was younger, i use to do Drag Racing, Underground fighting, and for awhile i work with the Chinese triads which i will take to my grave. 

I sigh as i walk to my run down Apartment, and open the door with a Little difficulty and notice the Notice for me to move out and groan. Oh i bet your thinking, isn't this girl rich or something why can't she ask her parents for money. Well here's the thing as i explain already my parents don't like me, they actually pretend i don't exist, they don't want to waste money on their waste of space daughter or the mistake as they put it, So once i turn 18 they kick me out and cut all ties with me and told me to never contact me ever again. 

I sat on my couch and place the cupcake down on the coffee table and place a candle, today is my 23rd birthday and like always i'm spending it alone. It's December 25th 2020, i sat on the ground and lit the candle and stare at the fire and thought of what to wish for and scoff when a thought occur to me. 

'I wish for a better life, for people who will love and cherish me, who will be my friends, lovers whatever they want to be, i just want to be love' I whisper and blew out the candle and took it off my cupcake and got ready for bed.


	2. I'm in the MCU universe WHAT

Leilani POV

I Woke up the next day thinking it was another day and i would need to pack my things and be out the next day knowing my landlord. That's not what happen instead News of the Avengers broadcasting they are searching for their last soulmate, i switch the channel thinking it was a prank but it was the same thing, then a news women talking about the Winter soldier and how he was recovering and was the newest Avenger and could he be trusted, i change it again growing scare but it was the same, i turn off my tv and grab my Phone and check the date. I stare at it, December 26th 2014, I gasp and stumble dropping my phone, then my body burn and i look at my arms and saw two Tattoo's that weren't there, a shield and red star.

I ran to my bathroom and got undress standing in nothing but my Bra and Panties i stare at my body in horror, 'This can't be happening' i whisper gripping the sink, as i saw Mark after Mark on my body, A black widow Spider on my collarbone, the Captain america shield and Red star on my Wrist, a Gear and wrench on my left shoulder, on my right shoulder red wisp in a form of a flower of sorts, a Spider web with a spider on my right thigh, a Lighting bolt with a hammer on my hip, a bow and arrow on my left thigh, a hazard Sign on my ankle in bright green on my right ankle, a helmet with antlers near my heart and a Falcon on my neck. I got dress numbly and sat on my bed and grab my Journal and took notes.

First off i woke up thinking it was a normal day but woke up to the News talking about the Avengers, The winter soldier Recovering and is now an Avenger. The Avengers searching for their soulmate, Woke up and now have 11 soulmarks from what i'm getting from searching on the Internet, i have 11 soulmates. I was pacing in my bedroom, 'This shouldn't be possible it was just a stupid wish it wasn't suppose to happen plus it was so i would find someone to love me and cherish me i'm still in my Apartment and no way am i gonna go up to the Avengers and say i'm their soulmate' I said aloud freak out.

I was Literally panicking so i grab my jacket and decide to take a walk to calm down, I made it to Central park and sat on a bench, the cold fresh air help me and i was starting to calm down. For the next week i got use to the Idea i was in the MCU universe, that Hydra Exist, i search for my family and found out in this Universe they are dead and they left me everything with a letter that even when dead they hated me, everything only went to me because i'm the last living Edmundson which made me Bitter. My job is working at a Bar as Security which didn't shock me, I was force to learn to use a gun and train in hand to hand combat when i join the Chinese Triads. 

I was forcing a guy who was Harassing a girl out when one of my Marks started to burn, 'Hey Mark can you take this guy out of here' I ask one of my friends i befriended here, he nod and smile i remain Stoic which threw him off, I turn to return to my post when i sense someone watching me, i look around with my eyes and saw Two red heads, Tony Stark, Captain America and the Winter soldier, i force myself to remain calm and go about normally, i was checking someone's ID up front when Mark head Security of the bar i was working at walk over, 'Hey Lei there's someone asking for you by the Bar' Mark told me and i narrow my eye, and i nod and walk inside and walk back over to the bar.

As i got closer my marks started to burn, i hiss silently and clench my jaw, 'How can i help you Ladies, Gentlemen' I ask politely, Tony stark smirk and grab my hand, 'Hello Beautiful you must be our Darling Soulmate' He try to kiss my palm but i Narrow my eyes and i know i was going to lose my job for this but... I twist his Arm and held it behind him and Hiss, 'Don't touch me' And push him to his friends, i was please at his shock face and smirk internally, ' I may be your soulmate but i don't know you personally so don't touch me like we know each other' I snap at tony who nod wide eye, Captain America and the Winter soldier seem amuse by my anger which piss me off, 'No need to be Angry Doll we just want to get to know our soulmate Tony here is sorry right tony' Steve said tense and narrow eye and Tony nod fast and i Narrow my eyes but sat next to Natasha and i believe her name is Wanda, i Could see Wanda was Frustrated, i was doing my best to keep her out of my mind.

'So Doll what's a girl like you doing as a Security guard' Bucky as curiously, i order water and took a sip, 'it pays the bills and i get to kick a couple of Assholes who decide to Harass the ladies here who probably already have a soulmate' I told them Nonchalantly with a shrug, Natasha Nod stiffly and took a sip of her Drink, Russian Whiskey i could tell by the smell, my nose was pretty good when it comes to Alcohol. 

'So who's gonna drop the We want you to move in with us now that we met you topic' Tony spoke up as he drank his Martini, i snap my eyes and glare at him, 'i'm not moving in with any of you i barley know you the only thing connecting me to any of you are these' I snap at him pointing to my marks that were visible, and i Saw Tony flinch, 'I'm not like most girls who when they meet their soulmate fall in love and move in with them instantly i'm not an idiot' I snarl and stood up and left the Bar heading home ignoring my soulmates shouts for me to come back.


End file.
